1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a recording medium and is suitable for, for example, an application to an image processing apparatus that processes video image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, methods of detecting a motion vector representing a motion in the entire screen between frame images composing video image data (referred to below as a full screen motion vector) are proposed (for example, refer to IEEE Transactions on Consumer Electronics, Vol. 52, No. 2, May 2006).
Such a full screen motion vector is used mainly for image processing techniques using motions, such as time and spatial resolution creation processing, camera shake correction processing, object extraction processing, and tracking processing, for example.